criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Breen
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York |family=Nadine Van der Velde |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Joseph Patrick Breen is an American actor best known for his role as Mr. Redgick in the hit action film Men in Black. Biography Breen was born on October 26, 1960, in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, what schools he went to, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he got his first on-screen role in 1986, when he was cast as Bobby Olak in the mystery television series Spenser: For Hire. Breen earned his first recurring role a year later when he was portrayed Keith Dudley in the sitcom Gimme a Break! for 2 episodes. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as The Blacklist: Redemption, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Madam Secretary, Elementary, Ghost Whisperer, Major Crimes, Boston Legal, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Breen portrayed budding serial killer, stalker, and abductor Peter Harper in the Season Eight episode "The Gathering". Filmography *The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) - James Burton *After Louie (2017) - Jeffrey *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017) - Larry (2 episodes) *Conviction (2017) - Clark Sims *BrainDead (2016) - Cole Stockwell (3 episodes) *The Good Wife (2010-2016) - Captain Terrence Hicks (3 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2016) - Doug Nelson *Show Me a Hero (2015) - Paul W. Pickelle (3 episodes) *Whole Day Down (2011-2015) - Patrick (11 episodes) *Madam Secretary (2014-2015) - Andrew Munsey (10 episodes) *Elementary (2015) - Vance Ford *The Slap (2015) - Malcolm *Room Service (2014) - Unknown Character *A Most Violent Year (2014) - Instructor *The Mysteries of Laura (2014) - Erik Walden *Royal Pains (2014) - Therapist Bob (6 episodes) *Storage (2014) - Father *Those Who Kill (2014) - Burkhart (uncredited) *Draft Day (2014) - Bill Zotti *Blue Bloods (2014) - Joseph Scott *Mumfie's Quest: The Movie (2014) - Narrator *Major Crimes (2013) - Jim Gilmer *Criminal Minds (2013) - "The Gathering" (2013) TV episode - Peter Harper *Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1995-2013) - Narrator (62 episodes) *The Last Supper (2012) - Unknown Character *CSI: Miami (2012) - Henry Duncan *The Bleeding House (2011) - Nick *The Council of Dads (2011) - Jerry Klein *Rio Sex Comedy (2010) - Frank *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Dr. Bob (voice) *Nurse Jackie (2010) - Martin Vobernick *Captain Cook's Extraordinary Atlas (2009) - Phinneas Malloy Sr. *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) - Mr. Kersey *Three Rivers (2009) - Dr. Joseph Breen *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Duff Faraday *ER (2008) - Felix *Space Chimps (2008) - Dr. Bob (voice) *Eli Stone (2008) - A.D.A. Paul Sweren (3 episodes) *Gimme Twelve Steps (2007) - Unknown Character *The Neighbor (2007) - Clint *Pushing Daisies (2007) - Leo Gaswint *Notes from the Underbelly (2007) - Pale Husband *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2007) - Edmund *Boston Legal (2006-2007) - A.D.A. Otto Beedle (3 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Mr. Phillipe *Kevin Hill (2004-2005) - George Weiss (22 episodes) *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) - Aubie *Joan of Arcadia (2003-2004) - Sammy (3 episodes) *Rock Me, Baby (2003-2004) - Richard Crandall (5 episodes) *Monk (2004) - Jeffrey Sweeney *Law & Order (1996-2004) - Kevin Hobart/Andrew Gellis (3 episodes) *Radio (2003) - Tucker *Do Over (2002) - Mr. Jenkins *Just a Kiss (2002) - Peter *Stark Raving Mad (2002) - Jeffrey Jay *The West Wing (2002) - Communications Director Kevin Kahn *Angel (2002) - Nev *Will & Grace (2001) - Mitchell *The Tick (2001) - Friendly Fire *Judging Amy (2001) - D.A. Levy *Frasier (2001) - Phillip *Ally McBeal (2001) - Kevin Stoller *Jack & Jill (2001) - Ken (2 episodes) *Kristin (2001) - Nicholas Dupres *East of A (2000) - Peter Parker *Advice from a Caterpillar (1999) - Hunter #1 *Cross Words (1999) - Unknown Character *Galaxy Quest (1999) - Quellek *Sex and the City (1999) - Dr. Bradley Meego *Storytime with Thomas (1999) - Narrator (Mumfie Segments) (2 episodes, voice) *Oz (1999) - Robbie Gerth (2 episodes) *I Just the Ticket (1999) - San Diego Vinnie *In the Loop (1998) - Unknown Character *One True Thing (1998) - G.A. Tweedy *Party of Five (1998) - Kevin Quoss (2 episodes) *Jenny (1998) - Richard Marino *Men in Black (1997) - Mr. Redgick *Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) - Desk Manager (uncredited) *Colin Fitz Lives! (1997) - Gnu Fan *One Life to Live (1996-1997) - Winslow Freeman *Phinehas (1996) - Billy *Simon (1995-1996) - Mitch Lowen (10 episodes) *Get Shorty (1995) - Resident Doctor *Sweet Nothing (1995) - Greg *Call of the Wylie (1995) - Ezra *For Love or Money (1993) - Gary Taubin *Big Wave Dave's (1993) - Richie Lamonica (6 episodes) *Fallen Angels (1993) - Doc *Melrose Place (1993) - Cameron (3 episodes) *Passed Away (1992) - Father Hallahan *Fool's Fire (1992) - Minister Vsquez *Sunday Dinner (1991) - Kenneth Benedict (6 episodes) *Kojak: None So Blind (1990) - Reporter #1 *Nobody's Perfect (1990) - Andy *Monsters (1990) - Danny *Day One (1989) - Richard Feynman *Just in Time (1988) - Nick Thompson (6 episodes) *21 Jump Street (1987) - Johnny Hartman *Gimme a Break! (1987) - Keith Dudley (2 episodes) *The Cavanaughs (1987) - Tommy *My Sister Sam (1987) - Scotty *Spenser: For Hire (1986) - Bobby Olak 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors